Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 16 Inside Blaine
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Animal Man, Vixen, and B'wana Beast come in to help the Spies to take down Trode from turning everyone into Animal Human hybrid for his zoo. In the Main Plot While helping Aquaman, Aqualead, Aquagirl and Tempest save the passengers and crew of a cruise, Blaine was infected by a virus, so with the help from Atom and the Fly Trap Kid go inside Blaine to stop it.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 16 Inside Blaine

In the Teaser: The Spies are locked in a cage at an abandon zoo. All of a sudden Trode came out from the shadows.

Sam

Trode looks like you are working for yourself now huh?

Trode

Oh course I am besides, after I worked with Helga Von Guggen I consider that I'll use her animal DNA to create my own Animal Hybrid zoo.

Alex

Really you are going to turn humans into animals.

Clover

Bin there done that.

Trode

Oh Shut Up soon you'll be animals too and soon I'll be rich besides who is going to stop me?

Animal Man

That will be us.

Suddenly up from the sky, Animal Man, Vixen, and B'wana Beast came down from the WOOHP Jet and landed on the ground.

Trode

And who so post you guys so post to be?

Animal Man

My name is Animal Man

Vixen

The names Vixen.

B'wana Beast

And I am B'wana Beast and you mister you are going down.

Trode

Three against one ah, not until I even the score.

Trode pulled a remote control and press a button to release all of the Animal Human Hybrids came out from their cages, and then Trode activated their callers and the human animal hybrids causing the human animal hybrids eyes to glow red and they all became angry.

Trode

Get them boys.

Suddenly the female animal human hybrids became angry at Trode

Trode

And Girls, don't forget about the girls.

All of the animal human hybrids began to attack at Animal Man, Vixen and B'wana Beast. Animal Man tape into the life web to take the abilities from the elephant and Vixen copies the alibies of a cheetah and the three of the Animal Human Hybrids. Vixen dashed at the animal hybrids tackling them sending them flying into the air, Vixen copies the abilities of a Kangaroo and bounced into the air and kicked the Animal Human Hybrids back into the cages. Animal Man and B'wana Beast tackle the Animal Human Hybrids and struggle to push them back.

Animal Man

We need some help here.

Sam

Sorry but Trode took our gadgets after we been knocked out.

B'wana Beast

Ok now what?

Suddenly one of the Animal Human Hybrids kicked B'wana Beast in the air and he crashed into a cellar door and landed into the basement cellar of the abandon zoo and found the Spies' gadgets.

B'wana Beast

Hey so this is where Trode is hiding the Spies's gadgets

B'wana Beast look around in the cellar and there are animals from the zoo that are still alive, and that gave B'wana Beast an idea.

Meanwhile back outside Animal Man and Vixen are still fighting the Animal Human hybrids. The Animal human hybrids pin them up at the cage that the Spies are in.

Alex

This doesn't look good.

Vixen

Don't worry my B B has everything under control.

Clover

Who is B B?

Vixen

Oh my and B'wana Beast and dating so his nickname is B B.

Trode

This is the end for you all now it's time to go to the wild side.

B'wana Beast

Not if I say anything about.

Trode looked behind to see B'wana Beast and his fused animals.

Trode

How did you get those animals?

B'wana Beast

Well I found them in the cellar along with the Spies' gadgets.

B'wana Beast throw the gadgets at the Spies. The Spies caught the gadgets and Sam pulled out the Laser Lipstick out from her backpack and cut down the bars of the cage and the Spies broke free.

Trode

You want a beast brawl right ok let's beast brawl.

Sam

Not until we activate the Self Destruct Remote Lipstick.

Sam activated the Self Destruct Remote Lipstick and destroyed Trode's remote causing all of the callers to pop off of the Animal Human hybrids. All of the Animal Human hybrids look at Trode angrily and Trode looked nerves and the Animal Human hybrids surrounded him so as B'wana Beast's animals attack Trode.

Animal Man

Well looks like the Animals have this under control.

Moments later the WOOHP agents and Jerry took Trode away and turned the Animal Human hybrids back to normal.

Jerry

Looks like the day is saved thanks to you Spies and Animal Man, Vixen and B'wana Beast, thanks for your help today.

Animal Man

Well the Justice League is here anytime to help out WOOHP in it's time of need.

Alex

By the way where did you get these Animals from?

B'wana Beast

Oh them I made them by fusing together 2 different animals into one new animal.

Vixen

That's my BB for you.

Jerry

By the way can you change the animals that you made back to normal?

B'wana Beast

I can't do that by the way.

In the Main Plot: It's nighttime at the Legion of Doom HQ Tim Scam and Lex Luthor are working on a chemical out from Solomon Grundy's DNA.

Solomon Grundy

The needle that you guys put in me hurt Solomon Grundy.

Lex Luthor

Sorry about that Grundy but it's all for a worthy coast.

The Chemical was finished.

Tim Scam

Looks like the virus is finished.

Lex Luthor

Now we need to do is to test it

Tim Scam took a needle and suck the chemical into the needle. He then injected it into the lab rat, causing the lab rat to turn gray and his size doubles and his tail turned gray and he became a mouse version of Solomon Grundy.

Lex Luthor

It worked all we need to do now is to test it onto a human.

Tim Scam

Mandy come in here for a moment.

Mandy

What is it?

Lex Luthor

We made this human virus that can make other versions of Solomon Grundy.

Mandy

So let me get this start if I infect one of the Spies with this one of them turn into Solomon Grundy versions?

Tim Scam

Yes and when this virus infects the spies we will infected to the other WOOHP agents and the Justice League.

Mandy

And soon those losers of mine will be gone forever.

Lex Luthor gave Mandy the virus in a dart and Mandy locked and loaded it into her dart gun.

Back at Maule U the Spies had finished class and walked out from their classroom and Blaine was waiting for them.

Blaine

Hey Girls.

Clover

Hello my Blainy.

Blaine

Hey there beautiful and friends how was class today?

Clover

Oh it was funny.

Sam

Professor P was showing us how a pro ties a tie.

Alex

But then he gotten tangled up in the tie and other fabrics.

Professor Plunket hopped out of the class room tangled up in fabric and the tie that he is wearing.

Professor Plunket

Could someone please help me get out of this must?

Professor Plunket fall to the ground.

Blaine

SO anyway I got some news for you girls, the Maule U Volleyball team made it to the championships.

Clover

That is so cool we have to celebrate with some groovy smoothies at the Groove.

Blaine

Well if we are celebrating I am buying them.

Clover

Oh Blaine that is so sweet of you.

As the Spies and Blaine are heading to the Groove Mandy was watching over them with her binoculars.

Mandy

Well, well look at my loser friend being healthy as always not until I use the dart on one of them.

Mandy fired the Dart at one of the Spies, but suddenly it hit Blaine by mistake.

Blaine

Ouch!

Clover

What happened Blaine?

Blaine pulled the dart out from his back.

Blaine

Looks like this dart hit me

Sam

That is strange whoever did this wants to have revenge on one of us.

Alex

We'll deal with that latter, but right now it's smoothie time.

The Spies and Blaine continue to head to the Groove.

Mandy

Lex looks like my target isn't the target that I expected do you have more of those?

Lex Luthor

No that was the one virus that we made, but did you hit one of the Spies with it?

Mandy

Yes I did I hit Blaine with it.

Lex Luthor

Is Blaine you ex-boyfriend?

Mandy

Yes one of them.

Lex Luthor

Really one of them how many ex-boyfriends do you have?

Mandy

I'll tell you later.

Mandy hanged up her cell phone and fallow the Spies.

At the Groove Blaine deliver the Smoothies to the Spies that are sitting at the table.

Blaine

Here you girls go, one Blueberry Blizzard Smoothie for Sam, one Mega Banana Smoothie for Alex and for Clover and me one Love Bug Strawberry Smoothie to share.

Clover

Oh Blainy you know me well.

Sam

A Toast for Maule U making it to the Championships.

As the Spies toast suddenly they all gotten WOOHPed.

The Spies made it to Jerry's office where Jerry Aquaman, Aqualead, Aqua girl and Tempest are waiting for them. And suddenly the smoothies that the spies ordered fall on top of their heads.

Clover

Real mature Jerry, WOOHPing us during Smoothie time.

Blaine

Totally you ruined our hair including Clover's hair.

Jerry

Sorry about that but Aquaman needs you.

Aquaman

Hello Spies it's so good to see you again, I would like you all to meet Aqualead, Aqua girl and Tempest.

Sam

Hello you three it's nice to meet you three.

Aqua Girl

Hello it's nice to meet you guys too, by the way salt water gets rid of smoothie in your hair.

Alex

Really one time I was rubbing tartar sauce out of my hair with 2 bottles of Shampoo but it didn't come out.

Aqualead

Hello I am Aqualead

Tempest

And my name is Tempest the first Aqualead.

Blaine

So you became the first Aqualead

Alex

And the other one is filling in your shoes.

Aqualead

That's right.

Tempest

Yes I tot him the ropes of being a sidekick to Aquaman.

Blaine shock hands with Aqualead and Tempest, suddenly he started to cough 5 times.

Sam

Hey Blaine are you ok, you don't look so good.

Blaine

It's ok I am fine just fine.

Aquaman

Anyway I need your help because there are some people who are being hostage by some modern day pirates 10 mile away from the beaches of Mexico the pirates are armed with lasers and it's too big for us to handle alone that's why we needed your help to stop them.

The Spies and Blaine transform into their Spy suits.

Jerry

To help Aquaman, Aqualead, Aqua Girl and Tempest on this rescue mission here are some gadgets, today you'll have the Zip line Harpoon, the Joystick controlling Assistant Rescue Battle Bot, the Everything proof Hazardous Suit, the Freeze Ray Body Spray, the laser proof protection perfume and the M.P.B.C.V or Mini Powerful Baddie Catching Vacuum.

Aqua Girl

Well Jerry with those gadgets that you gave them.

Tempest

Those Baddies don't know what hit them.

Suddenly Blaine collapses onto the floor and started to cough again 3 times

Jerry

Blaine are you alright?

Blaine

Yeah Jerry I am ok just a cough.

Jerry

If you like I could WOOHP you back to your condo if you're not feeling well.

Blaine

No I am ok lives are on the line WOOHP us now.

Jerry pressed the button sending the Spies, Blaine, Aquaman, Aqualead, Aquagirl and Tempest to Mexico.

The Spies, Blaine, Aquaman, Aqualead, Aquagirl and Tempest arrived in Mexico. Sam uses binoculars to look over the Mexican coast to see the cruise ship in the middle of the Caribbean and see there are 30 armed men with laser guns holding the passengers and the crew hostage.

Sam

Looks like there are 30 men holding the passengers and crew hostage.

Aquaman

But look a black ship is coming close to the cruise ship.

Tempest

We haven't have much time we have to see the passengers and crew.

Suddenly Blaine started to feel weak and also kneed to the deck.

Clover

Oh no not again Blaine, is there something wrong with you or we need to see a specialist.

Blaine

For the last time I am, Uh ok I am not ok please help.

Aquaman

I'll Atom from the Watch Tower he'll help out your boyfriend.

Aquaman uses his earcom to call for Atom at the Watch Tower.

Aquaman

Hello Mister Terrific I need Atom right away.

Atom and the Fly Trap Kid teleported from the Watch Tower and to the Spies, Blaine, Aquaman, Aqualead, Aquagirl and Tempest.

Atom

Hello my name is Atom what is the situation?

Alex

The Fly Trap Kid it's good to see you again, you're teaming up with Atom this week?

The Fly Trap Kid

Yes I am.

Blaine

Um who is the Fly Trap Kid?

Tempest

Yeah is like a sidekick to one here or more than one hero?

Clover

Oh the Fly Trap Kid is really Victor Vanderfleet aka Violet Vanderfleet's son who help us take down Violet Vanderfleet when she turns into a plant monster lady in Gotham.

Sam

Who then she falls in love with Bruce Wayne.

Alex

And then when she returns to normal she apologizes to her son and then she is transferred to the WOOHP rehabilitation center so she can be a good person again and a better mother too.

Clover

And also Bruce Wayne is looking after him.

The Fly Trap Kid

And that's all you need to know about that.

Atom

Now then the problem.

Clover

Its Blaine he isn't feeling very well.

Atom

Open your mouth.

Blaine opened his mouth for Atom as Atom uses a cotton swob to swob his germs. A Microscope appears from his hand and then placed the cotton swob under the microscope. Atom look through the microscope and see that black micro-organisms are in Blaine's body.

Atom

This doesn't look good.

Clover

What do you mean by that?

The Fly Trap Kid

Atom is right look, there is a virus in Blaine.

Atom

And if we can't destroy the virus from within Blaine, the virus will mutate and spread more around his body until he become how could I say this a zombie.

Clover

What a Zombie but how could this happen.

Blaine

I can't be a zombie next week I have a championship game.

The Fly Trap Kid

Normal you turn into a zombie when you get bitten by a zombie where the zombie's DNA gets into the body and makes the victim into another zombie.

Atom

Did Blaine get hit by something else to make him sick?

Sam

The Dart

Blaine pulls the dart that strike him and handed it over to Atom. Atom look over the dart and see a shocking discovery.

Atom

No way

Aqualead

What is it?

Atom

The Dart contents Solomon Grundy's DNA, and if that virus keeps on spreading through your body you'll become a zombie within minutes.

Blaine

I don't want to become a zombie.

Clover

So do I face it if I have a zombie boyfriend I'll be the laughing stock of Maule U.

Sam

Atom is there a way to cure Blaine?

Atom

Yes we need to go into his body and get rid of it from the inside.

Clover

In that case I am coming inside of Blaine with you guys.

Aquaman

Good take Aquagirl with you while we go after the cruise ship and save those people.

Atom

But any physical activity will spread the virus faster in his body so Blaine has to stay put.

Tempest

Alright well then he have to save the people on board the cruise ship.

Aquaman call for 5 dolphins to come over to them Sam, Alex, Aquaman, Aqualead and Tempest hop onto the dolphins as for Clover, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl they go into Blaine's body.

Atom

Ok open and say Ahh!

Atom, the Fly Trap Kid, Clover and Aquagirl all shrink down and enter into Blaine's body.

Blaine

I hope that they will find the problem inside of me.

In Blaine's body, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid, Clover and Aquagirl go into Blaine's lungs. Clover put on the Everything Proof Hazardous Suit to protect her from the stuff in Blaine's body and Aquagirl put air bubbles over her head, The Fly Trap Kid's and Atom's head.

Clover

Good thing the Everything Proof Hazardous Suit is here, do you think what I think it is.

Atom

Yes it is it's Phlegm.

Clover

Ewww.

Aquagirl

I agree that is gross and it's black.

The Fly Trap Kid

Don't forget it's moving towards us.

Atom

I found the source of the virus, it's up in Blaine's Brain, if we don't content the virus in time, and the virus will go through his entire Nervous System making him into a Zombie.

Aquagirl grabbed onto Clover's hand, Clover grabbed The Fly Trap Kid's hand and the Fly Trap Kid grabbed Atom's hand and they all swim up to Blaine's brain.

Meanwhile outside of Blaine's Body Blaine was watching Sam, Alex, Aquaman, Aqualead, and Tempest heading towards the cruise ship and then look at his back pack.

Sam and Alex climbed up on board to the cruise ship with their belts, as for Aquaman, Aqualead and Tempest a giant squid helped them get on board the ship, and the Sam and Alex put on the Laser Proof Perfume. Suddenly armed men came out form the door and fired their lasers at them, but the Laser Proof Perfume worked.

Alex

What do you know the Laser Proof Perfume worked?

Tempest jumped over the Sam and Alex and knocked over the armed men over board.

Sam

Alright that's 2 down only 28 more to go.

Sam, Alex, Aquaman, Aqualead, and Tempest all gotten into the ship.

In the ship the passengers are being held hostage by the armed men, Suddenly Sam spring down from the balcony and kicked one of the armed men and then grabbed the laser blaster from him. Alex, Aquaman, Aqualead, and Tempest joined in the fight fighting off the armed men.

Suddenly a robot crashed into the ship and attacked some of the armed men.

Aqualead

Aquaman did you expect a robot coming here?

Aquaman

No that is the Joystick Controlling Rescue and Battle Bot.

An image of Blaine's face pop up from the robot's head.

Blaine

I know that I can't do any physical activity but this isn't physical I am using the Joystick Controlling Rescue and Battle Bot to help you guys out.

Sam

That's good Blaine just stay put on shore and Blaine you look grey.

Suddenly during the fight 3 armed men brought the hostage passengers out from the room.

Alex

Looks like the armed men are bring some of the passengers onto the other boat.

Tempest

We have no time to lose.

Sam

But what about the crew?

Blaine

Leave them to me.

Aquaman

Ok Sam, Alex, Aqualead you saw the other passengers on the other boat, Blaine you use the robot to get to the Captain Quarters of the ship while, Tempest and I fight to free the other hostage passengers.

Sam, Alex, and Blaine

On it.

The Joystick Controlling Rescue and battle Bot fly though and crash through the ceiling to save the Captain and Crew. And Sam and Alex head to the other ship.

Meanwhile back inside of Blaine's body the living Black Phlegm is still after Atom, The Fly Trap Kid, Clover and Aquagirl. The Fly Trap Kid uses Spike and Jaws shoot thorns at the living phlegm, but when the thorns hit the phlegm they melted because the phlegm is made of acid.

The Fly Trap Kid

Oh No looks like my thorn attack didn't work on the phlegm.

Clover

You think now what.

Aquagirl

I got an idea.

Suddenly germs came down right at them. Clover, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl are surrounded by the germs who are causing Blaine to be sick and the phlegm.

Atom

Looks like we're surrounded, by the phlegm and bacteria who is doing this to Blaine.

Clover

So what I get sick too it's not the end right.

The Fly Trap Kid

That's for being normal size but when you are a size as a cell you'll die.

Clover

Well that is bad.

Aquagirl uses her commination powers to call for white blood cells and antibodies to help out Clover, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl.

Clover

Um Aquagirl you know that there isn't any sea creatures in the human body.

Aquagirl

I am not calling for sea creatures I am call for White Blood Cells and antibodies.

Suddenly the White Blood Cells and the Antibodies came to their rescue.

The White Blood Cells and the Antibodies break down the surrounding bacteria so Clover, Atom, the Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl could get up to Blaine's Brain and fight off the phlegm and bacteria.

The Fly Trap Kid

Now the quickest way to the brain is the blood stream.

Atom

Are you nuts the blood stream is like a river we will be shredded in minutes?

Clover

Not if you hold onto the Red Blood cells and use them as inner tubes.

Clover hopped onto one of the red blood cells along with The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl.

Atom

Well can't beat them join them.

Atom fallows them onto a red blood cell up to Blaine's Brain.

Meanwhile outside of Blaine's body, in the Captain's quarters, the Captain of the Cruise and his crew were tied up with their mouths taped up and the armed men are pointing their laser blasters at them.

Suddenly The Joystick Controlling Rescue and Battle Bot controlled by Blaine broke down the door. The robot entered into the room.

Blaine

Ok free the Captain and Crew and nobody gets hurt expect you guys.

Blaine uses the firing fist function on the robot to punch at one of the armed men sending him flying out of the window. Another man fired his laser blaster at the robot but Blaine uses the missile firing function to fire missiles at the men, but also causing them to explode on impact causing fire to go through the Captain's Quarters.

Blaine

Woops, I hope the robot has a function to put out fires.

Elsewhere Sam and Alex, Aqualead reach to the other ship when suddenly the ship started to leave with all of the other passengers on board.

Alex

Oh the hostage passengers they are on the other ship and getting away.

Sam

Not if we use the Zip line Harpoon to get on board the other ship.

Sam fired the Zip line Harpoon at the other ship. And Sam Alex Zip lined over to the other ship and to save the passengers. As they got on to the ship they go down to the bottom of the ship and see that Black Mantes was behind all of this.

Aqualead

Black Mantis you're behind all of this?

Black Mantis

Yes of course I am, I am kidnapping the passengers and crew so I could use them as my pirate crew.

Alex

Really a Pirate Crew that is so child's play.

Sam and Aqualead laughed.

Black Mantis

You think that is funny right not for long.

Black Mantis activated a remote control activating the callers on each one of the passengers to control their minds to attack Sam, Alex and Aqualead.

Black Mantis

Attack them.

The Mind Controlled Passengers charged at Sam, Alex and Aqualead.

Aqualead

I got a plan.

Sam

What is it?

Aqualead

RUN

Sam, Alex and Aqualead ran up stairs to the upper deck. As they got out side they jump into the water leading the mind controlled passengers to fall into the water too.

Alex

What are you doing?

Aqualead

I am calling for microorganisms to help out.

Sam

Now I know your plan.

Black Mantis

No what are you doing?

Alex

We're just foiling your plan.

Sam pulls out the M.P.B.C.V and sucked up Black Mantis. The collars on all of the passengers where all off and skin to the bottom of the sea.

Aquaman

We'll all of the baddies are defeated and now we need the vacuum of yours to suck them all up.

Back in Blaine's body, Clover, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl all reached Blaine's Brain.

Aquagirl

Alright we reached Blaine's brain now what we can do?

Atom

Simple by using this electro shock wave it shall destroy the virus within seconds.

Suddenly the black virus that is making Blaine into a zombie saw them and strike down on them. They all dodged the attack.

Clover

Ok looks like the virus sees us and don't want to go down without a fight.

The Fly Trap Kid

Uh guys I don't want to be the array of bad news but looks like the bacteria and phlegm are coming up to us.

The Virus grabbed them and picked them all up.

Atom

Looks like we're trapped.

Clover

Totally the virus is melting my hazardous suit.

The Fly Trap Kid

I got an idea use the Freeze Ray Body Spray to freeze both the virus and bacteria.

Aquagirl

I get it now we can make a Brain freeze.

Atom

It's our only chance now we have to do this.

Clover reaches the Freeze Ray Body Spray from her belt pulls it out and started to spray virus and the bacteria into solid ice.

Back outside of Blaine's Body, Sam, Alex, Aquaman and Tempest returned to shore with the baddies and Black Mantis inside of the M.P.B.C.V.

Tempest

Well looks like we catch the baddies and saved the passengers and crew.

Sam

And how is going with Clover, Atom, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl?

Suddenly Blaine got himself a brain freeze.

Alex

What's wrong Blaine?

Blaine

I got myself a Brain freeze.

Back inside of Blaine's body, the virus and the bacteria are all frozen. Atom leaped into the air and put the electro shock wave bomb into the virus causing it to explode and breaking the virus into pieces. Clover uses the M.P.B.C.V to suck up the frozen pieces of the virus and the frozen bacteria.

Atom

Well looks like our work here is done and now let's get out of here.

Atom, Clover, The Fly Trap Kid and Aquagirl all got out of Blaine's body out from his nose and return to normal size when they got out of his body. As they are normal size Clover gave Blaine a hug.

Clover

Oh Blaine glad that you're better and not a zombie.

Blaine

Same here Clover, Same here.

Back at Maule U in the evening the Spies, Arthur Curry, Jackson Hyde, Garth, Ray Palmer, Lisa Moral and Victor Vanderfleet all watch the Maule U Volleyball team in the championship game.

Arthur Curry

Thank you for inventing us over to watch your boyfriend in his Volleyball championship game.

Sam

Hey it was nothing WOOHP locked up Black Mantis and the passengers of the cruise are grateful that we saved their lives.

Clover

Besides you helped me save Blaine from becoming a zombie.

Ray Palmer

Yes a zombie about that.

Alex

What is it?

Clover

Is Blaine going to turn into a zombie again?

Ray Palmer

I looked at the dart again and it seems that is belongs to the Legion of Doom.

Alex

That Legion of Doom

Clover

That's where Mandy works right now.

Ray Palmer

Yes and it looks like the legion isn't going down without a fight.

Sam

So we better to ready for that when the Legion of Doom strikes again.

Clover

But for now Maule U is winning.

Blaine leaped into the air hit the volleyball and Mali U wins the Championship. The crowd, The Spies, Arthur Curry, Jackson Hyde, Garth, Ray Palmer, Lisa Moral and Victor Vanderfleet as Mali U wins the Championship.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of Doom.

Lex Luthor

Looks like the poisoning of the spies had failed.

Mandy

Hello I tried my best next time give me a heat seeking dart.

Tim Scam

Yes it did, but we always have back plans for that.

Geraldine Husk

Yes, we do there is a frozen solider names Sargent Rock in the military's warehouse.

Mandy

So what is so good about a frozen solider?

Gorilla Grod

She means what is next to the solider a robot.

Lex Luthor

Yes the robot named G.I Robot, if we put our hands on him we can rebuild him to destroy everything including WOOHP and the Justice League.

Tim Scam

I'll handle the rebuilding of him Mandy will you go and "get him" for us we'll pay you double for this?

Mandy

It's a deal.

Mandy lifted the room with an evil grin.

The End


End file.
